Theo's party
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Theo's parents are out shopping and Theo throws a party at the house. Will he get busted?


Okay story 24 and I own nothing now let's go.

Theo's party

Narrator: Theo's mom and dad are going to go shopping and Theo is left in the house to keep an eye on his little sister Rebecca.

Theo's dad: Theo, Your mother and I are going shopping so we want you to behave yourself.

Theo: {is sitting on the conch while sitting next to Rebecca. He frowned} Yes, father I'll behave.

Theo's dad: Good, okay then bye. {he and Theo's mom go outside and drive off}

Theo: Finally, they're gone.

Rebecca: Yep, but {yawn}

Theo: Sounds like someone is tired.

Rebecca: I'm not {yawn} tired.

Theo: Go upstairs for your afternoon nap Rebecca.

Rebecca: Okay…{goes to her room}

Theo: {evil smirk} Now that's over….{grabs the house phone and dialed a Copy Cat's number}

Copy Cat: Hello?

Theo: Hello, Copy Cat.

Copy Cat: Oh, hi Theo, What's up?

Theo: I'm having a party so call all the villains to come over.

Copy Cat: Uh, sure Theo.

Theo: Thank you well good-bye. {hangs up the phone}

Copy Cat: bye. {hangs up the phone}

Narrator: Theo builds robots to set the party up and after 30 minutes of decorating Copy Cat and the rest of the next generation villains knocked on the door.

Theo: {opens the door} Hello, come in, come in. {the villains walk in}

Narrator: Meanwhile at the store. Theo's mom and Theo's dad were still shopping when Theo's mom's super hearing picked up the sound of the loud music from Theo's party.

Theo's mom: {GASP!} Sweetie, I hear party music from our house.

Theo's dad: Darling, I think you're over reacting.

Theo's mom: Well…just to be sure… {calls the house phone using her cell phone}

Narrator: Meanwhile Theo and Copy Cat sat next to each other on the floor talking about how they were going to take over the fair city together and they evil smiled at each other and they were about to kiss…when the house rang.

Theo: {Gasp!} EVERYONE QUIET NOW! {they villains stopped talking, but they party music continued to play} {ahem.} {picks up the phone} Hello?

Theo's mom: Sweetie, I heard party music from the house using my super hearing. Are having a party?

Theo: Mother, of course not I was listening to my ipod.

Theo's mom: Oh, okay then, but just to let you know your dad and I are almost done shopping and we'll be home in 30 minutes.

Theo: Oh that's fine.

Theo's mom: Okay, then bye. {hangs up}

Theo: Bye. {hangs up too} Oh no well at least I know things can't get any worse. {Suddenly Rebecca woke up from her nap and went down stairs and saw Theo's party}

Rebecca: Theo, why are villains at our house?

Theo: None of your business Rebecca. Now go back upstairs.

Rebecca: You threw a party wait until I tell mom and dad. {smiles}

Theo: Listen, Rebecca if you tell mom and dad about this and I get grounded your going to get it.

Copy Cat: Wow Theo I didn't know you could be that threatening to your little sister. {Theo blushes}

Theo: Well… Copy Cat I… {Gasp!} {He sees his parents drive up} Oh no.

Rebecca: Don't worry about it Theo I'll distract mom and dad.

Theo: You'd do that for me?

Rebecca: Yeah, I mean sure your mean to me and always try to destroy me when we battle, but your still my big brother.

Theo: {does a natural smile for once, but he frowned when saw the villains staring at him} {Ahem!} Just go distract mom and dad.

Rebecca: Okay, Theo. {goes outside}

Theo: {phew.} Okay then… EVERYONE OUT THROUGH THE BACK NOW! {all the villains leave except Copy Cat}

Copy Cat: I'll help clean up the mess using my copies. {presses her nose and 10 copies appear and they start cleaning the house}

Theo: Thanks, Copy Cat how can I ever repay you?

Copy Cat: Oh there's no need to repay me… {stares at him and evil smiles. Theo could tell what the smile was for so he evil smiled also}

Narrator: Meanwhile Rebecca was still trying to distract her parents by defining every word she could think of and her parents were very impressed.

Eventually she ran of words and Theo's dad and Theo's mom walked Rebecca inside and they were shocked to see Theo and Copy Cat kissing.

Theo's mom: THEODORE TOBEY MC CALISTER THE 4TH! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?

Theo: {in shock and drops Copy Cat} MOTHER!

Copy Cat: {falls to the floor} OW!

Theo: Sorry sweetie.

Copy Cat: It's fine.

Theo's mom: Why were you kissing Copy Cat she is a villain you are supposed to be a good boy.

Theo's dad: Humph! Where have I heard that before?

Theo's mom: {gives him a dirty look} Your not helping.

Theo's dad: Who said I was? {They start arguing and Copy Cat quietly leaves the house}

Theo's mom: {stops arguing} Wait why were we arguing?

Theo's dad: I don't remember.

Rebecca: You were arguing, because Theo was kissing his new girlfriend.

Theo: {shocked} Be Quiet Rebecca!

Theo's mom: That's it your grounded for a month!

Theo: Rebecca, I'm to kill you.

Rebecca: Hey, You told me not to mention the party you didn't say anything about saying that you kissed Copy Cat. "WHOOSPS!" {smiles}

Theo's mom: I KNEW YOU THREW A PARTY! YOU LIED TO ME WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR NOW GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS!

Theo: REBECCA NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU A SECOND TIME!

Rebecca: It is so worth it.

Theo: {Suddenly has a sinister thought} You know mother you should also ground Rebecca since she helped me by making sure you didn't come in the house. Isn't that right Rebecca.

Rebecca: Uh…That's not true…I uh…{before she could finish her sentence Theo buts in}

Theo: HA! She lied! So she's just as guilty!

Theo's dad: Both of you go to your rooms!

Rebecca and Theo: {at the same time} Yes sir. {they go to their rooms}

Theo's mom: I can't believe our own son is in love with a villain.

Theo's dad: That's not the first time a person fell in love with a villain.

Theo's mom: Well… Yeah, but… Oh forget it. I also can't believed he threw and party lied to our faces and then got his good super powered sister to help him pull it off.

Theo's dad: Well…at least only one of our kids is mischievous villain and other is the newest super hero since someone had to retire.

Theo's mom: Excuse me? I only retired, because I wanted a normal life.

Theo's dad: Yeah, a super hero marrying a villain who caused destruction to the city and her son causes destruction to the city as well and her daughter having super powers and becoming the newest super hero that's very normal. {sarcasm}

Theo's mom: Oh be quiet Tobey and what do you mean "my son and daughter." They are your kids too.

Theo's dad: Well… I don't have a snappy response to that.

Narrator: So Theo and Rebecca both get grounded and Theo finally got to kiss his new girlfriend.

Theo: Hey!

Narrator: {ignores him} Tune in next time until Tobey and Wordgirl's next story on fan fiction.

Me: Well that's I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
